


our future

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “You can go back to sleep. I don’t have anywhere to be.”





	our future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eveetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveetan/gifts).



> This was just a little thing based off Evee's adorable artwork on tumblr because it was so sweet and made me want to cry.
> 
>  
> 
> [PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT](https://eveenyan.tumblr.com/post/178060503152)

She was tired.

Which wasn’t surprising for a pregnant woman, it did however result in some rather hilariously odd sleeping places. Especially in the past few weeks. Phillip had found her in many seemingly uncomfortable positions, in many seemingly terrible napping spots. Yet that didn’t stop her.

That was why when he returned home from running errands, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Anne passed out on the couch -- other than the fact she actually looked comfortable for once. It appeared she had been in the middle of folding laundry, a half-empty basket on the floor and a small pile of clean linens stacked on the coffee table. Something about his presence must have disturbed her, because he soon found bleary brown eyes looking up at him through the haze of sleep. 

“Hi,” she whispered, voice still hoarse with sleep. 

“Hi.” 

Rubbing her eyes, Anne started to up a little bit. Phillip quickly squeezed onto the couch behind her, and she immediately relaxed back against him. She shifted a little bit, wormed herself closer until she was comfortable with her head tucked against his shoulder, and closed her eyes again. 

“The baby’s moving, I think she know you’re here,” she said. Her voice was still hushed, eyes closed. “You should say hi.” 

“Hi baby,” he said. He briefly brushed his hand against her stomach, let it drift down her side to rest on her leg. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“Still tired.”

“I gathered.” Phillip absently let his hand run over her hair, a soothing gesture. “You can go back to sleep. I don’t have anywhere to be.” 

She laughed a little, nuzzled just a bit closer to him. “I might just take you up on the offer, at least if this one calms down.” She placed both hands on her stomach. “Apparently it’s party time now that dad is home.” 

He leaned over her stomach. “Hey kiddo, let your mom rest. Being pregnant is a ridiculous amount of work.” 

“Keep talking, I think she likes it. So do I.” 

“What should I say?” 

“Anything.” 

“I can tell you about how I ordered the paint so we can finally get started on the nursery. That’s very exciting.” 

“Mmhm,” Anne hummed. He could tell she was starting to drift off again. He continued to talk about nothing, voice gentle, until Anne finally nodded off completely, her head heavy against his shoulder. 

“I think it’s just you and me now, kiddo.” Phillip’s voice remained hush. “What else should I tell you? That I love you already? That I’m so excited to meet you? That I think you’re going to be the best thing in the whole wide world?”

“She really likes that,” Anne murmured. She grabbed his hand, moved it to her stomach. Indeed the baby might as well have been doing a trapeze act. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Almost.” She let out a deep sigh. Phillip kissed her forehead. “I think she’s a daddy’s girl already.” 

“I’m okay with that,” he laughed. 

“I figured you would be.” 

“Get some sleep, I’ll be quiet.”

“No, I like hearing about how family. Tell me how great she’s going to be, and how loved she’ll be.” 

Phillip huffed a laugh, settled himself back against the cushions, and did just that.


End file.
